


Starlight

by I_eat_nightmares



Series: Pre-series Prodigal Son [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: BRO THIS MADE ME SAD TO WRITE AND TOOK ME THREE WEEKS BC I KEPT PUTTING IT OFF, Bad Things Happen Bingo, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Listen I love Jessica but she isnt a great mom in this one so happy mothers day ig, Loss of a pet, TW: Pet Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_eat_nightmares/pseuds/I_eat_nightmares
Summary: Malcolm asks for a dog, gets told no, gets told yes, fights with his sister, and tries to move on.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jackie Arroyo, Jackie Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Malcolm Bright & Ainsley Whitly
Series: Pre-series Prodigal Son [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> okay, just in case you skipped the tags, this is for the bad things happen bingo square Loss of a pet, so if you use "does the doggy die" before every movie, I must inform you that yes, she does. I wanted this to be longer, but it was never gonna get done if I did, so I may come back and make it longer later, but probably not.

The highlight of Malcolm’s therapy career was upon him. All these years of feeling isolated, being hated by his peers, and having an emotionally distant mother had all led up to this. 

“I am not getting a dog, Malcolm! It would destroy the furniture and make messes all over! No dogs!” 

In just a few words, all of Malcolm’s hopes and dreams were crushed. He quickly realized it was for the best. He let his shoulders slump and his eyes water before he started again.

“Please, Mother.” Malcolm may have been over acting a touch, but this is what it took to reach his mom sometimes. It took a miracle to find her when she wasn’t drunk or high, and Malcolm got beyond lucky today. He came home from therapy (where he had been carefully planning with Gabrielle how to attain this dog, even when Gabrielle wanted to talk about unimportant things, like his mental health) and his mother had taken no substances, no drinks, hell she wasn’t even hungover! It was a sign from the universe; Malcolm was meant to get that dog.

“Gabrielle says this could help with my loneliness and fear of rejection! Dogs are amazing for mental health, mom, and honestly, I can bother you for years, you can stop it with just one yes.” Malcolm didn’t like to be like other kids at the school he attended, all stuck up and entitled, but he would make an exception, just this once. Getting a pet was an important thing in everyone’s life, so Malcolm could work for this.

“I don’t care, Malcolm! You aren’t responsible enough, you won’t care for it, you have other issues and I'm sure a dog would mess something up, I don’t care what reasoning you have to take, I will not give you a dog.” Jessica used both hands to push off the plush couch she was sitting on. She was quickly making her way to the kitchen, most likely to inquire about dinner and get her son to leave her alone, but Malcolm followed in quick pursuit. 

He grabbed her forearm gently and said, “Mom, please please please please ple-”

Jessica yanked her arm back violently. She turned to face her oldest child and crossed her arms. “No! Okay, just no, Malcolm. I can hide a lot of things from your sister but if you hurt a dog I can’t just-”

She would never lay a hand on him, but this felt like a punch to the gut. He’d told his dad about his mother’s strange behavior the very first time it happened and it didn’t take long for the pair to realize Jessica was looking for signs of being a killer in Malcolm. He’d realized this could’ve happened, but this was the one contingency plan he and Gabrielle didn’t make. It was also the only one she wanted to talk about, but he had had bigger fish to fry. Atleast, Malcolm wanted to believe he did. Then, he was left with nothing. No plan, no dog, and he was very tempted to say no mother. 

The wetness in his eyes was much less put upon as he turned and climbed the stairs to his room. He heard a faint “baby” from his mother, but she obviously didn’t want to talk and neither did he. 

* * *

“What’s wrong, kid?” Gil was leaning against his kitchen counter, still holding the spoon he was using to help Jackie cook dinner a moment ago. 

“Nothin’. What’s for dinner?” Malcolm walked into the kitchen and attempted to peak over Jackie’s shoulder, only to be playfully swatted at. Gil grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to sit in the living room. 

“Spill.” Gil was looking at him, trying to find out the problem before Malcolm could say a word.

Malcolm wrung his hands and couldn’t bring himself to look at Gil. He knew he’d start crying again if he did. Gil was good at making Malcolm want to tell him everything and Malcolm was getting better at keeping secrets, but he couldn’t do it now. 

“Nothing’s wrong, Gil.” 

“You sure?” Gil rubbed the back of his neck and Malcolm gave up.

“Mom’s still looking… trying to make sure I don’t turn into…” Malcolm looked at Gil and tried not to cry. Gil pulled him in for a hug and held the boy as he spoke.

“You’re nothing like Martin, Malcolm. Maybe she can’t see that, but I can. Jackie can. Ainsley, too. People know you, kid. We know you’re a good kid.” Gil squeezed him a little tighter and rubbed his back as he cried. Malcolm didn’t cry for long, and when Jackie offered a comforting touch a few minutes later.

* * *

Jackie asked what brought the topic up between him and his mother while they ate, and Malcolm told them about his scheming. He thought it was the last time they’d ever talk about it, and when he saw how sad it made Gil and realized Jackie was white knuckling her silverware afterwards he was glad it was over. Logically, Malcolm knew she wasn’t angry at him, but he always worried. He liked Gil and Jackie and didn’t want anything to ruin his second family. 

Gil didn’t pick him up from school often. His mother hired drivers to do that and now that he was in high school, he liked to walk home sometimes. Gil had insisted, however, and now Malcolm was standing in the parking lot trying to spot his father figures truck. 

Malcolm was so caught up in the racing worries of why Gil was picking him up that he almost by passed the car completely.

Gil leaned out the window and waved Malcolm back. “Get in, kid. We’ve got places to be!” He had dark sunglasses and a huge smile on his face.

There were shopping bags in the backseat and Malcolm sat his bag next to them. He thought it was weird, Gil always went grocery shopping on Sundays and it was a Friday. Maybe he just needed a few things for dinner, but the bags looked too big to just be spices or a type of meat. 

“What’s with the bags?” Gil’s smile got even bigger and he pulled out of the parking lot and got on the road to go to his home. 

“Well, if Jackie and I are getting you a dog, it’s gotta have a few things.” Malcolm quickly twisted in his seat to take a closer look. It was all pet supplies. He laughed in joy and shock. 

“Are you serious?” Malcolm was practically bouncing in excitement as he rifled through the bags.

Gil gently pushed his shoulder so he was facing forward again and laughed once more. “As a heart attack, kid. Jackie and I have always wanted a pet and what better time to get one? We got all the basics, but you get to pick out a collar and most importantly the dog.”

“I do?!” Malcolm was elated and all the worry he’d been feeling just moments ago was gone.

“Yep. I’m taking you home to change, drop off the supplies and grab Jackie, then we’re all three going straight to the animal shelter.” 

Malcolm was a firm believer that all dogs were good dogs, but some were better suited to his situation than others. There were three strong contenders to adopt today.

Dog number one: Honey

A sweet, small mutt that was all over Jackie the minute she was brought out. Jackie adored her, obviously, but Gil wanted a big dog and Malcolm knew he was just a few years from college and soon Jackie and Gil would be left on their own with the dog, so Malcolm wanted them both to love it and for it to love both of them. 

Dog number two: Buddy

Buddy was the size Gil wanted and fairly playful. He was cute and let them all pet him with no fuss. He seemed like the perfect dog. Malcolm was ready to take him home until he met contender number three.

Dog number three: Starlight

She was a golden retriever. She was also older. They all pet her and played with her for a moment, but after awhile she just laid down on top of Malcolm, panting. The woman who worked at the shelter said that the family that had her last didn’t want a dog who was getting old so quick, and the little girl who had named her Starlight had gone and gotten a puppy not too long after. 

Starlight was house trained, which all of them saw as a plus. She knew her name, which Gil and Jackie thought was a downside. They didn’t think any fifteen year old boy was willing to have a dog named Starlight, but Malcolm just smiled when he heard. Gil warned that she was ten already and might not live very long.

Malcolm got her a purple collar, it was really her color. 

She adjusted to the Arroyo household well. There was almost no trouble at all getting her acquainted with her new home and she was all over her new family. Gil was her favorite chair in the house and she was always under Jackie’s feet at the worst of times. The couple complained, but their fondness and joy when Starlight messed with them gave away just how much they both loved her. 

Malcolm hadn’t spent much time at his mother’s house since his father was dragged out of it, but now he had a strong reason to avoid it. He was almost always allowed to visit the Arroyo’s home and now he had to go there everyday to take care of his dog. He went after ballet practice to walk Starry, and then it’d be dinner time at both houses, so it only made sense for him to stay and eat. By then, he’d need to do his homework and he’d only get distracted if he went home then. Malcolm did his homework with help from Jackie, who’d been teaching for years, and by the time he got done it was too late for a young boy to leave. Malcolm was good at explaining away his need to stay, just as good as his mother was at telling him to stay.

* * *

Ainsley had wanted to meet the dog. She was always interested in everything her brother did, leading her to everyone of his ballet recitals, every event he attended (three all in all for the past five years), and into his room anytime he would open the door for her (almost always). 

Malcolm should’ve known that Ainsley, the dog person she was, would need to meet his dog the second he mentioned her. 

He didn’t think of that, however, and now he was stuck in a major problem. His mother had one rule for Malcolm's dog: Ainsley never meets it. A spiteful part of Malcolm said that technically, it wasn't his mother's pet. She had no room to make rules regarding it, but he also worried Ainsley might feel neglected seeing her brother get a pet, or she might grow too attached to the, admittedly, old dog. There were enough problems with Ainsley thinking only the Arroyos had a dog and Malcolm couldn't imagine anything getting better when Ainsley got closer.

That means, logically, he should just tell Ainsley no. Say she couldn't meet Starlight. Come up with a hundred excuses or just say no till she drops it.

Unfortunately, this was not a logical problem. The issue lay in Ainsley's begging and puppy dog eyes. Malcolm was terrible at telling Ainsley no (unless he was in a mood). This led to him almost immediately agreeing to let Ainsley meet Starlight.

He put off the meeting for a month, and so Malcolm thought he was home free. If he could keep Ainsley at bay for thirty-one days, he could do it for thirty more. It was just a repeat of thirty-one thirty until there wasn't a problem anymore. 

Ainsley knew her brother well enough to know he'd feel so comfortable in his stalling after a month that she could just go to the Arroyo's after school with Malcolm and he would be too confident in himself to stop her. 

She was mistaken, however. 

"What are you doing?" Malcolm and Ainsley typically went two different directions after school, and Ainsley always rode with Adolpho. There was no good reason for Ainsley to have been dropped off at his highschool. 

Ainsley didn't miss a beat in her bouncing, rhythmic steps as she responded, "Going to meet your dog." 

Malcolm stopped in his tracks and his heartbeat immediately soared. It didn't take much to make his hands shake on normally (although, it had been slightly improving in the few months since he'd gotten his loyal companion), but they were trembling harder than ever as he stared at the back of his sister's head as she floated forward, seemingly unaware of his predicament. 

He quickly reached out and grabbed his little sibling's shirt sleeve to tug her back. He stepped off the sidewalk into the grass patch. 

"Ains," before he could get another word out, Ainsley's mouth was off like a rocket.

" _Iknowyoudon'twantmetomeetthedogandIdon'tknowwhybecauseIpromiseI'llbeniceandpoliteandIknowhowtoactaroundanimals,Malcolm. PleasepleasepleaseletmegowithyouIpinkyswearI'llbehaveandnotbotheryouIjustreallywantomeetherandyou'rebeingreallysillyaboutitandIknowIhavetoacceptthatandnotpushbutcomeonitsadogand_ …" Ainsley had been pulling on his arm and jumping slightly as she spoke to try and make him move, but then she noticed just how badly he was shaking.

Malcolm stood stock still, his eyes blown wide as he visibly struggled to breathe properly. He was looking clear over his sister's head at nothing. Ainsley quickly deflated as soon as she noticed. 

Her brother had been weird like this for five years now, and Ainsley wanted him to just  _ get over it _ and be himself again, but her mom said that wouldn't happen and her nanny told her to be understanding to Malcolm when he needed help. Ainsley didn't want this to be one of those times, but when Malcolm didn't respond to her repeatedly saying his name, she knew it was.

"Okay," the girl sighed out. 

She pulled her brother by the hand to a picnic table outside his high school and sat. 

"I'll go inside and call Mom so she can send a car for us. Don't worry, I know you don't want me around so I'll go home when Adolpho drops you off."

* * *

Malcolm didn't talk to Gil or Jackie when he arrived. He ignored Gil's attempt to coax him into supper or a chat. Jackie's enthusiastic attempt to have movie night didn't even garner a glance from the teen as he lay in his bed, arms wrapped around his dog. 

Her fur was wet from his tears, but the pair laid still anyways as Malcolm settled his thoughts over the hours. 

"Little sisters aren't supposed to be nice," Malcolm whispered out around two a.m. Starlight shifted her head to be able to see her boy behind her, letting her tongue flop out of her mouth as she smiled at him. 

"I've seen all those family shows, and Vijay, my ex friend from my last school, had a sister. Every show has the little sister being a brat who doesn't get the problem. Vijay's sister wouldn't have backed off if he said she couldn't do something." He burrowed his face in her fur for a moment before continuing.

"If I wasn't- wasn't such a- if I were…" he was sobbing at that point, and took his arm off the mutt to muffle the sound. 

"I wish I could be norm-" 

He didn't finish his statement before the dog was on him. Now that his arm was wrapping her in place, Starlight scrambled to lick away all of Malcolm's tears, letting out a soft "boof" when Malcolm tried to push her away. 

His sorrow quickly turned to loud laughter as he fought off the insistent dog, who was determined to remove all of her boy's sadness.

Malcolm was so caught up in his playful struggle that he didn't even notice Gil push open his door and smile widely at the scene before heading back to bed so he could gleefully inform his wife that all was well. 

The next three years were not without struggle, but Malcolm always had someone to comfort him, even when he refused the help from all the people around him. Starlight made his life better everyday and pulled the Arroyo family of three closer than ever before. 

Then it happened. 

Malcolm was freshly eighteen. He had graduated just a few months prior and was going to be leaving for college in a few short days. His mother demanded he come to her home to pack and prepare. This was his last night with the Arroyo's and Starlight before he left. 

Malcolm woke up at eight and stretched as he sat up.

"Come on, Starlight," he gently patted her side to wake her up, "we've still got this morning, and we need to go on a goodbye walk. 

Starlight didn't move. 

"Come on, Starry. I don't wanna go either, but we have to." He shook her gently, but she still didn't respond. 

"Starry? Starlight!" Malcolm was growing desperate as he shook her and pet her more. 

"Please, Starlight! Please, don't be gone, please please come on!" Malcolm was shouting at this point, and Jackie hurried upstairs when she heard. She and Gil had been worried about losing their dog for a time, but Jackie prayed it wasn't happening now. Things were starting to look up for her almost son, but this would devastate him. 

Her fears were confirmed as soon as she opened the door to Malcolm's room. 

"Gil!" She shouted down the hall before moving into the room and peeling Malcolm back from where he was wailing in sorrow over his best friend. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. It's her time."

"No, no!" Malcolm struggled to hug the dog again, as if his touch might compel her spirit back to him. 

Gil sped into the room, hearing the commotion, and kneeled next to his wife and child. He examined the family mutt for a moment before placing a comforting hand on Malcolm's shoulder.

"She's gone, kid. She's gone."

* * *

Jessica asked if he killed her in his sleep when she heard the news. 

The betrayal and hurt Malcolm felt paled next to the guilt that flooded him as he wondered if he did. Maybe Starlight didn't leave, maybe he killed her like the monster his mother feared he was.

The shouting match that followed between Gil and Jessica was cut short when Jackie, still holding Malcolm tightly, told the other woman to leave. The women had had a decent relationship previously, sharing a son was a bonding agent for the two before then. 

"Don't you ever come into my house again, Jessica." She didn't raise her voice for fear of startling Malcolm, but enough venom was dripping from her words to convey all the threats she wanted to scream at this woman who accused her grieving son of killing his pet. 

Jessica came to her senses after, and to try and show trust and sorrow to her son a few years later, she bought him three snakes that were shipped to his apartment near his university. 

He took perfect care of them, but wasn't attached. They weren't pets in his eyes, but a test from his mother. A final chance to prove he wasn't a killer. He passed with flying colors and he gave the pets to his sister when he went to quantico. 

He didn't want a proper pet. He didn't want to feel the overwhelming pain and sorrow of losing something he cared for again, so he vowed not to get another pet. 

Jackie disagreed with the sentiment, and tried to convince him to get another animal companion each time he visited home or called. Her insistence on his need for a pet grew more desperate as she reached her final days, and when Malcolm heard Jackie's final request of him was to get a pet nine years after the passing of his dog Malcolm caved.

He went to a shelter, and almost cried when he saw the dogs. He couldn't do it. Even after nine years, he wasn't ready for another dog (Jackie's passing made that wound feel brand new), but he couldn't bear failing Jackie's final wish. 

He shared the sentiment with Gil, a few days after the funeral. He was silent for a moment after, staring out the living room window so he didn't accidentally turn his head to Jackie's chair only to find her missing again, before he spoke.

"Parakeet."

"Huh?" Malcolm didn't see what Gil meant, the comment seemed completely out of left field. 

"Jackie. She said she wanted a bird, a parakeet, a few years ago."

Malcolm paused.

"Did she say what she'd call it?"

Gil cracked a weak smile. "Said she wanted it to match with Starlight, back when she was alive."

"What'd she say?"

"Sunshine."


End file.
